1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exterior rearview mirror for vehicles, in particular, for motor vehicles, comprising a mirror base on which a mirror head is supported to be pivotable between the position of use and a parking position.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known exterior rearview mirrors of this kind the mirror heads can be folded from a position of use in which they project transversely and outwardly from the vehicle, into a parking position in which they lie close to the vehicle. This adjustment is often connected with a relatively high mechanical expenditure and can be realized usually only with difficulty.
It is an object of the present invention to configure an exterior rearview mirror of this kind such that the mirror head can be adjusted and secured in a simple way.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that the mirror head is secured in the parking position by at least one locking member which cooperates with at least one counter locking member that is correlated with the mirror head and, upon pivoting of the mirror head into the position of use, is movable by a guide into a release position.
By means of the locking member the mirror head of the exterior rearview mirror is secured in its parking position. When the mirror head is pivoted back into the position of use, the counter locking member is moved by means of the guide into the release position so that the mirror head reaches reliably its position of use.